Field of the Invention
Aspects of the disclosure generally relate to an imprint apparatus, an imprint method, and a method for manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
An imprint apparatus is known as an apparatus that forms a fine pattern on a substrate so as to manufacture, for example, a semiconductor device. The imprint apparatus is an apparatus that brings an imprint material supplied onto the substrate and a mold into contact with each other, applies curing energy to the imprint material, and thus forms a pattern of the cured material with a raised and recessed pattern of the mold transferred thereto.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-102132 discusses an imprint apparatus that irradiates a region to be processed, which is a region at which a base pattern of the substrate has been formed, with light to locally thermally deform the region to be processed. This reduces a difference in shape between a region at which the raised and recessed pattern of the mold is formed and the region to be processed, and is thus aimed at improving an overlay precision between the base pattern and a pattern of the cured imprint material formed on the region to be processed. In the imprint apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-102132, the region to be processed is irradiated with light based on irradiation amount distribution data generated based on a light absorption coefficient and a thermal expansion coefficient of the material of a previously set region to be processed and the shape of the region to be processed.